


How Devious.

by finnigannyles



Series: Suga and Daichi are gross and cute fuckers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Burping, Eproctophilia, Farting, M/M, Stuffing, sugas a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: anonymous asked:OKAY SO LIKE I JUST READ THE SUGA AND DAICHI FART THING AND IM MELTING!! It's so cute





	How Devious.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if youd like to request anything, my tumblr is 'gassy-guts'.

Suga was soon asleep after that “playtime”. Meanwhile, Daichi stayed awake and stared at the ceiling, questioning literally everything that just happened. ..What /did/ just happen? Well, he knows what just happened. He’s just questioning one thing. Did that actually turn him on a bit? Well, considering the tent in his boxers right next to his hand.. He’d still deny it. What they just did was considered gross right? Well, it was considered gross to /most/ people. The dark haired male snapped out of his daze when he felt his significant other shift in his sleep. Daichi looked over at him and he couldn’t help but grin a little. Even in his sleep, Sugawara still managed to be as adorable as ever. Even if he was drooling. But nevertheless, Daichi gave a little sigh, rubbed his eyes, and closed them; choosing to ignore his hard-on. And in a matter of minutes Daichi was asleep, clinging to his boyfriend.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” Is the first thing Daichi hears the next morning. Though, the only thing Suga gets in response is a sleepy mumble of, ‘5 more minutes please and thanks..’. Suga merely chuckles a bit.

“I made you breakfast, nerd.” He says in a teasing tone. And in half a second, Daichi is sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. Nothing gets Daichi out of bed better than food. And Suga knows this. But nonetheless, after Daichi opened his eyes for more than half of a second, he took the tray of food and set it in his lap. Luckily, he wasn’t hard at the moment. His boyfriend had made him banana pancakes along with a smoothie.

“Aww, thank you. How bad does the kitchen look?” Daichi questioned with a raised eyebrow because he knows Suga and kitchens don’t mix.

“Actually not that bad. I’ll probably clean it up more while you eat.” Suga said before ruffling Daichi’s hair and leaving the bedroom. When Daichi was by himself, he began to eat. He did in fact take him time though.

About 30 minutes later, Daichi was a full, bloated, and gassy mess. The dark haired male had set the tray next to the bed when he had finished eating. His bloated stomach let out a loud bubbly noise and Daichi couldn’t help but let out a needy whine. Being so full and gassy had turned him on again and now he was half hard. Suga had finished up cleaning the kitchen and came back into the bedroom whilst wearing an apron and headband to keep his hair back. In all honesty Daichi found this cute as hell. Though, when Suga saw the other with his shirt up partially and rubbing his bloated stomach, a devious grin grew onto his face.

“Aww, what happened, baby?” Suga asked as he sat near his boyfriend. He then gently put a hand on Daichi’s stomach.

“Mmnn.. Probably ate too much..” Daichi mumbled before his stomach made a noise resembling one that it made the night before. Suga couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Cute. ..Are you gassy again, love?” He questioned when he heard his lover’s stomach. The light haired male also took note of the others half erection. Daichi could only give a small nod before letting out another small needy whine.

“Absolutely adorable.” Suga reiterated before rubbing his boyfriend’s stomach a bit; ignoring his own hard-on.

“I saw that you were hard early this morning when I first got up. So, I wanted to see if my hypothesis was right. And it was! You’re into this kind of stuff aren’t you?” Suga questioned.

“I am not!” Daichi countered as a blush began to spread across his face.

“Mhm. Then explain this.” He said before groping the others hard-on which caused Daichi to let out a moan.

“Alright, alright, I see your point..” Daichi mumbled bashfully before his stomach made another noise and he let out a small burp into his fist. Suga only chuckled.

“Do you need help with your little predicament?” Suga asked and grinned a bit. His boyfriend gave a small nod and off went Suga; moving to take his boyfriend’s pants and underwear off as well as his own. It’s not often that Daichi was bottom but when he was, he appreciated and loved every moment of it. But nevertheless, Suga went into their nightstand drawer and got out a bottle of lube. He then put some on his fingers and propped up one of Daichi’s legs on his shoulder.

“Don’t shit yourself please.” Suga teased as he prodded his now cold and lubed up fingers against Daichi’s entrance. That made Daichi moan a soft needy moan as a shiver ran up his spine.

“Wouldn’t d-dream of it.” Daichi said with a small grin. Suga then chuckled a bit before slowly putting 2 fingers into his boyfriend’s entrance. This made Daichi moan a bit louder than before and he closed his eyes. Sugawara then began to thrust his fingers in and out of the other before making scissoring motions to spread him out. And that absolutely drove Daichi mad. Believe it or not, fingering is one of his favorite things and he’s not exactly sure why himself. But nevertheless, Suga eventually finished prepping his boyfriend and he slowly took his fingers out (which caused a needy whine to come out of his boyfriend) before moving Daichi’s other leg on his free shoulder.

“You ready?” The light haired male asked sweetly.

“Oh god yes.. Please just put it in, love..” Daichi begged and bit his lower lip. Suga happily obliged and slowly pushed his now fully hard member into his lover. As it was being pushed in, Daichi kept letting out small moans and needy whines. Good god he loved this. He felt so full. But soon enough, his significant other had pushed his hard cock in all the way. Suga was a patient and understanding partner so he gave his boyfriend time to adjust to the feeling. It felt so hot and moist.. It felt so fucking good to Suga. After a few moments, Suga simply raised a brow at Daichi; questioning if he was ready for him to move or not. Daichi simply nodded and let out a breathy “Please..”. And with that, Suga began to thrust in and out of the other; moaning in the process. Daichi moaned as well at this amazing feeling. But soon enough, a low burp escaped from his lips. Suga looked at his lover and immediately broke out into a giggling fit. Daichi couldn’t help but giggle as well. Mostly because of how cute his lover sounded. And because he had to stop thrusting because of it. But soon enough, Suga took a deep breath to calm down a bit.

“Okay, Okay. I’m good.” He said and Daichi nodded before Sugawara began to thrust again. The bed shook a bit as this continued. Precum nearly oozed out of the head of Daichi’s member.

“C-Close..” He mumbled as Suga picked up the pace and thrusted harder.

“Me too..” The light haired male moaned out. And in a matter of minutes, Daichi was moaning out his boyfriend’s name as he came on his chest. Suga reached his climax soon after Daichi did. All that could be heard in the room now was panting as Suga slowly pulled out of the other.

Later, Daichi had fallen back to sleep due to his boyfriend rubbing his tummy; coaxing burps and little toots out of him. But the light haired male forgot to get the mail. So, he quietly slipped out of bed, put on some underwear and pants, and went out of their apartment to retrieve the mail. But something was different. There was a red sticky note on their mail that read,

“I love you guys but you’ve gotta be a bit quieter when you guys fuck.” Love Kuroo, your neighbor.


End file.
